


no more words left to spare

by kkaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ships and characters will be added as one-shots are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaengie/pseuds/kkaengie
Summary: A series of one-shots based off different ships and different songs, which may or may not be based in the same universes.All song title one shots will be one hundred words.Also posted on AFF.Latest chapter: JeongChaeng





	1. "Congratulations" - Day6 | MiNayeon

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to get through writer's block. Please bear with me.

She’s beautiful.

It's not enough, not for the way Mina looks right then, dark hair spilling over bared shoulders, dress shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows. Nayeon knows she shouldn't look, but she can't help it, can't help the way her heart aches at the tender smile Mina sends her. 

Jeongyeon steps in, then. She’s bright and gorgeous and already on the verge of tears, and Nayeon can only watch. Watch, as Mina slips through her fingers.

“...Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

Mina meets her gaze over Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Nayeon doesn't say a word.


	2. "Letting Go" - JeongMi

“It’s been a while, hasn't it?”

Jeongyeon wishes she’d had noticed, just how long it had been, the straining distance between them. She doesn't speak. She doesn't have to.

“I still miss you,” Mina tells her, voice gentle, and Jeongyeon wishes she could tell her, just how much she missed her, too. “But I can't stay much longer.”

Jeongyeon watches her set the flowers down against the stone, then, fingers tracing over the letters of her name as tenderly as she’d traced over her face, so long ago. 

“Goodbye, Jeongyeon.”

Mina leaves, heart in her hands.

Jeongyeon finally lets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on AFF!
> 
> Please let me know what you think here or @whereskkaengie on Twitter.


	3. "What Can I Do?" -  JeongMo

“You’re an idiot.”

Momo winces at her touch, but gives her a smile anyway, the same one that made her heart flutter the first they met. 

“I wasn't going to let them talk to you like that,” Momo murmurs, resting her chin a little heavier against Jeongyeon’s palm, peering up at her through her lashes.

She’s beautiful, even with bruised knuckles and bloody lip, her eyes bright and full of warmth - and Jeongyeon loves her.

The realization makes her a little dizzy with happiness.

“An idiot,” Jeongyeon sighs, but presses a tender kiss to her busted lip. “But my idiot.”


	4. "...Not enough to express my feelings." - MiNayeon

Nayeon knows it's silly, feeling jealous over the comments she sees on the Internet.

She found it almost funny, how it was the cute allegations that were riling her up - the supposed moments between Mina and Jeongyeon, or Jihyo, or even their youngest Tzuyu, who had taken a bigger shine to her recently. 

Nayeon should know better.

She should, but she can't help herself, not when every comment she reads about them is about how much they disliked each other. Did they really act so coldly with each other in front of the others?

“You’re thinking so loudly,” Mina’s voice cuts through her thoughts, cuts through the turmoil building in her thoughts and her stomach with a gentle hand wrapping around her from behind.

“Mina,” Nayeon starts, and hesitates, and almost shakes herself because she’s never doubted herself - not when it came to Mina, at least. “You know I love you, right?”

Mina presses a soft kiss to her shoulders, and Nayeon can feel it, the smile that curves against her skin. “Is this about that video?”

“You really rejected me,” Nayeon complains lightly, a pout settling on her lips, but Mina only laughs, and Nayeon only falls, even harder than before. 

“Your mic wasn't even on,” Mina grins, fingers tracing over the lines of her stomach as she settled even further against her back, her breath warm as it washes over Nayeon’s skin. “Of course I know you love me, Nayeon. I hope you know I love you too.” Mina noses against the line of her shoulder. “So, so much.”

Nayeon closes her eyes at the touch, laces her fingers through the ones settled against her stomach. “I wish we didn't have to hide.”

And not for the first time, she wishes things were different, even just a little. Wonders, how different things would have been if they hadn't ended up where they were now. If there was a universe where they could love as freely as Mina made her feel whenever she smiled. 

“I know,” Mina whispers, because she does, because of course she does. “I know.”

Nayeon doesn't say anything more, but she doesn't have to. They lie together in the quiet of their room, as the 2 hours of sleep they have fades faster than they can blink. 

That’s okay, Nayeon thinks .   


So long as they can have each other to themselves, for just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the non song-title shots. That moment really did hurt...


	5. "I Loved You" - Day6 | Satzu/Saida

Tzuyu wants to hate her.

She wants to hate it, how easily Sana drapes around her, as if she hadn’t taken her heart and never returned it. Tzuyu had been young and in love and naive, and Sana had been entirely too beautiful, too much for her to really understand. 

Tzuyu wants to hate her.

How can she?

Tzuyu schools her features when Dahyun passes and Sana finally slips away, pouring her attention and affection towards a blushing Dahyun instead. Tzuyu watches the smile that blossoms on Sana’s face before turning away, her head swimming. 

Why hadn't she been enough?


	6. "Melting" - TWICE | MiNayeon

“If you stare any harder, she’ll melt.”

Mina jumps at the sound of Sana’s voice, body tensing at the feeling of Sana’s chin perching upon her shoulder, at the arm that snakes around her waist. “I told you not to do that…”

“Sorry,” Sana hums out, not sounding apologetic in the slightest as Mina turns her gaze back, watching Nayeon run around the stage with a grinning Jeongyeon. “Mina…”

Sana does sound apologetic then, the arm around her waist tightening. Mina can only smile, finally lowering her gaze and resting against Sana’s warmth.

“I know,” She laughs lightly. “I know.”


	7. oh honey | DubChaeng

“Please don't tell me you're just going to stand there.”

Chaeyoung peered down at the dark-haired girl with a cheeky smile, hands perched on her hips, head tilted in observation.

“I don't know,” Chaeyoung started, her smile only growing wider as Dahyun continued to squirm, sinking only further into the snow. “It’s a pretty good view from up here. Besides, I-”

“Told you so, I know.” Dahyun grumbled, her thick winter clothes making her feel twice - no, three,  _ four _ \- times heavier than she usually did. “Just help me out.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh, offering a hand down to her girlfriend. “You’re ridiculous, unnie…”

“Yeah,” Dahyun hummed, smile growing as she clasped her mitten-covered hands around Chaeyoung’s. “But now you are too.”

Chaeyoung let out a very undignified squeal as Dahyun tugged her down, falling onto Dahyun and into the worryingly deep snow. “Dahyun unnie!”

“Yes, that is my name,” Dahyun chirruped, happy to not be the only one stuck in her attempt to make snow angels.

“I hate you.” Chaeyoung glowered down at Dahyun, but still, her heart raced at the sight of her cold-flushed cheeks, the reddened tip of her nose, the vibrant smile on her face. 

“No you don't,” Dahyun sing-songed, arms winding snugly around Chaeyoung’s waist.

Chaeyoung released a laboured sigh, breath billowing out before her. “No, I don't.” 

She tipped her head back, just to get a better look at Dahyun and the way her dark hair spilled out of her hat and against the stark white snow. She was beautiful, so much so that Chaeyoung felt like her heart might burst from her chest, that not even hours and days spent in front of a canvas could capture the way she looked right then.

“Dahyun,” Chaeyoung murmurs without thought, dropping all politeness and titles and gazing down at the girl beneath her. “I think I love you.”

The bright smile on Dahyun’s face drops, and so does Chaeyoung’s stomach, until she catches the crimson blossoming in her cheeks, the bashful curve of her lips. “I love you too.” 

There’s a small pause, and Chaeyoung can't help but hold her breath, still. "Are you going to make me hot chocolate once we get inside?”

“Yes,” Chaeyoung sighed out with a fond smile, starting to get up from her position in Dahyun’s arms, because as much as Dahyun denied it, she knew the cold bothered Dahyun much more than it bothered her.

“With marshmallows?” Dahyun let Chaeyoung maneuver her out of the snow, her hat falling into her eyes once she was upright.

Chaeyoung laughed, fixing Dahyun’s hat and cupping her cheeks. “With marshmallows.”

Dahyun hummed softly, eyes bright in the Winter sunshine. “And kisses?”

Chaeyoung, smile soft and tender for only Dahyun, grinned and tipped forward to kiss her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that are still up for the taking:
> 
> • "I Wait" - Day6  
> • "You Were Beautiful" - Day6  
> • "How Can I Say?" - Day6  
> • "I'm Serious" - Day6  
> • "I Smile" - Day6
> 
> Or any song you would like to suggest for a ship!  
> You can also tag me on my Twitter @whereskkaengie


	8. 'I'm Serious' - Day6 | DaTzu

“Why won't you take me seriously?”

Dahyun’s laughter fades, then, looking up at Tzuyu like she has a million times before, only this time, it's not a dimpled smile that greets her.

“Tzuyu?” Dahyun asks slowly, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “What’s-"

“This whole week I’ve been trying to confess.” Tzuyu stands before her, hands balled into fists by her side. “And every time you just laugh it off. If you don't like me, I understand.”

Dahyun can't speak, tongue tied.

“It’s okay,” Tzuyu says, even when it's not. “I’m sorry.”

Dahyun watches her go.

Dahyun can't bear to stop her.


	9. 'I Smile' - Day6 | JeongMi

“You’re just so perfect, aren't you?” Jeongyeon huffs out, her frustrations bubbling out before she could stop herself. Even after all these years, Mina’s presence seemed to haunt her. “Is there anything you can't do?”

“Well,” Mina starts, because of course she always has an answer, because of  _ course _ she has something to say. “I can't get you to like me.”

Jeongyeon’s jaw tightens at the weak smile on Mina’s face, turning away when Sana finds them, rushing to Mina’s side. 

“I’m sorry,” She hears as Sana worriedly ushers Mina away. “I’ll keep out of your way from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the same verse as something I've been mulling over for quite a while now. I want to figure out the complete details before I post anything more than these snippets and shots like the ones on Twitter. Hopefully I will be able to make something complete and put it out for you guys!


	10. 'I Wait' - Day6 | SaMo

“Because it was always just a joke to you, wasn't it?”

“You know that’s not true,” Momo starts, her fingers curling tenderly around Sana’s wrist, but it's the coldest she’s ever felt.

“Do I?” Sana’s voice trembles at Momo’s simple touch, and she wishes it didn't. Wishes Momo didn't have such an effect on her. “It’s never been hard for you to leave me behind.”

“Sana, you're my soulmate. You said you’d-" Sana cuts her off, tears falling.  


“Never leave you?” She bites, into the petals that threaten to burst from her lips, painting them crimson. “You left _me_ first.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same verse as the ' When You Love Somebody snippet.


	11. 'You Were Beautiful' - Day6 | Mina, Sana

“It’s time to go, Mina.”

Mina doesn't lift her head at Sana’s words, doesn't do much other than sink further against the wall, surrounded by the thick pages Jihyo had left for her. “I was too late.”

Sana swallows thickly at Mina’s words, at the memory of Jihyo walking through the gates, taking her whole life with her. “Mina…”

“She didn't even say goodbye,” Mina whispers, and Sana hugs her then, holding her head against her shoulder. 

Two airplane tickets fall from Mina’s fingers, the writing worn, destination unreadable, stained with tears.

Sana wonders if she’d made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also part of the 'no place for lost soul's verse.


	12. 'I'm Serious' - Day6 | MiNayeon

Nayeon wonders how much more it would take.

She gazes upon Mina like she has a dozen times before, and wonders about what more she could do to tell Mina without outright saying the words.

Mina stirs, and Nayeon doesn't get a chance to look away before Mina gives her a sleepy smile. “Caught you.”

_ I love you _ , she wants to say, then.  _ And you're too blind to see it. _

“You look like a mess,” She says instead, and watches as Mina pouts and turns away from her. 

Nayeon only sighs and sinks back into her bed.

Maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested!


	13. 'How Can I Say?' - Day6 | SaNaHyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the same universe as the jeongmi series

“Sana, we won't get anywhere if you don’t-"

“I’m jealous,” Sana cuts in, not meeting Jihyo or Nayeon’s gaze. “I’m jealous, okay? I know you both love me very much but whenever they talk about us, it's like I’m just some pretty add on.”

Sana brushes at the tears streaking down her cheeks  “I’m sorry,” She murmurs at their deafening silence. “I told you, it's stupid.”

“I’m sorry,” Sana hears as she feels their arms around her, the press of Nayeon’s cheek against her head, Jihyo’s head against her shoulder. “I’m sorry we made you feel like you weren’t enough.”


	14. 'Please Say Something, Even Though Its a Lie | MiNayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I

Nayeon wouldn't have admitted it, then, how easily she had taken things for granted.

“Nayeon unnie,” Mina whispers to her one night, over the sound of Jihyo and Sana’s gentle breathing, sacrificing what little sleep they could get for a moment, just with her. “I really like you.”

Mina had always been brave, she supposed. 

Or reckless.

They both were.

Nayeon takes a moment to take her in, then. Mina, and her trembling hands, and her soft round cheeks. Mina, young and bright and always so eager to please.

Nayeon kisses her.

She supposes she had been brave once, too.


	15. 'Watch Me Make You Hate Me | JeongMi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'no place for lost souls' verse

Jeongyeon had never had much choice, not when it came to Mina.

Not at first, anyway.

Friends only because their parents had been, had fallen apart as easily as they came together.

Jeongyeon had hated her, how she seeped into every facet of her life. 

Mina had chosen to weather her anger. And when Mina had chosen to run away, Jeongyeon had chosen to be selfish.

Jeongyeon had asked her to stay, then.

Mina had chosen to love her.

Sitting here, the weight of her wedding ring against her chest, Jeongyeon wonders if it was the right choice, after all.


	16. 'Mine' | MiNayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II

They don't tell the others.

Nayeon doesn't feel the need to, and Mina seems to understand, despite the longing look she sends towards Momo, Sana. 

Mina seems to be happy, happy to be hers, and hers only.

Nayeon had never really been selfish, not until right then, she supposed, with Mina peering up at her through her lashes, crimson hair swept to the sides.

“I’m your favourite, aren't I?” Mina asks her in the darkness of their room, and Nayeon curls her arms a little tighter around her.

“Of course,” She whispers, pressing a kiss to her throat. “Of course.”


	17. | MiSana

‘Dear Sana,

The classes are long, the teachers are relentless and the language is confusing, to say the least. Of course, none of those things can compare to the gnawing in my chest, the hollow in my heart at the distance between us.

I miss you.

I can't wait to finally graduate and come home to your arms - for good. There have been too many nights, mornings when I have yearned to wake up to you. We won't have to be apart any longer.

I don't think I could bear to be apart from you any longer.

Undoubtedly yours, Mina.’


	18. | MiNayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III

They hadn’t been careful enough.

Funnily enough, it's Jeongyeon who finds them, bursting in on the sight of Nayeon drawing Mina into a final kiss before she’s left alone with Jeongyeon for the whole night.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Jeongyeon had asked her when they have a moment to catch their breath - alone.

Nayeon, watching Mina laugh at something Jihyo had said, shakes her head and rests it against Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Because I have nothing to tell you.”

Jeongyeon is quiet, for once. “This isn't going to end well.”

Nayeon, even then, had known at least that much


	19. touch | misana

Sana had never really been a jealous person. 

Not really. 

Not ever.

But she almost can't stand it, the way Jeongyeon touches Mina so readily, a hand around her wrist, an arm around her shoulder, around her waist, keeping her close. 

Too close.

Sana taps the marker against the table one last time before finally getting to her feet, just as Jeongyeon moves away to play around with Chaeyoung. Mina even makes a move to follow, but Sana is quicker, a hand curling at her hip, pressing herself against Mina’s back.

“Sana?” Mina startles at the touch, at her presence, and Sana can feel it, the warmth that blossoms in her cheeks at how close they are, suddenly. “Is everything okay?”

“Just fine,” Sana murmurs, chin planted solidly against Mina’s shoulder as she meets Jeongyeon’s gaze from across the stage. “Just wanted to rest for a minute.”

Mina hums in understanding, seemingly content to rest against her as Sana watches Jeongyeon’s smile fall, just a little. “Only a little longer until we can go home.”

“You’ll sit with me in the van, right?” Sana asks, lathering on honey to the voice she usually reserved for their precious ONCE. Mina almost sounds like she wants to protest, but Sana only pouts, pressing in a little closer. “Please?”

“Okay,” Mina relents, cheeks only growing more crimson. “Let me tell Jeongyeon unnie, okay?”

“I’ll tell her,” Sana promises, squeezing Mina’s hip and feeling her jump, just a little. “I'm sure she’ll understand.”

Mina smiles at her as she begins to draw away, her hand running easily over her hip and across her bottom, and Sana only smiles cheekily at the look of reprimand she receives. 

Sana skips over to Jeongyeon then, wielding a wedding ring balloon and wearing a satisfied grin. She hooks Jeongyeon closer with the ring, laughing at the face she pulls for the cameras. 

“Point one, Minatozaki,” She sing songs to Jeongyeon, who only grimaces and jabs at her side playfully. 

“We’ll see,” Jeongyeon replies, wriggling away from her grasp. “It's on.”

Sana only laughs, giving her a wink. “Bring it.”


	20. | jeongchaeng

It hadn’t started as much of anything.

A favor, if it had to have been anything at all.

“Why me?” Jeongyeon asks with an incredulous laugh, rising from Chaeyoung’s lap and lifting her eyebrows at the girl sitting beside her. “Why not Jihyo or Sana? Momo, even.”

“I don't want anyone else, unnie,” Chaeyoung tells her in earnest, and it's enough for Jeongyeon laugh a little harder, gaze growing fond.  “If you really don't want to… I will ask them. But I wanted to ask you first.”

Jeongyeon regards her carefully, and she wonders why Chaeyoung would ask  _ her  _ of all people. She would even think it was a joke, except this was  _ Chaeyoung _ , and if there was anything she took seriously in life, it was her art. “You seriously want  _ me _ ?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung mumbles, averting her gaze for a moment before meeting hers again. “You’re really pretty, you know?”

Jeongyeon snorts and throws an arm around Chaeyoung’s neck, ruffling her hair and ignoring her squeals of protest. “Okay,” She relents. “I’ll be your model for the semester.”

Chaeyoung gasps, peering up at her through the nest of her hair, a dimpled grin on her face. “You mean it?”

“I mean it,” Jeongyeon hums, fixing Chaeyoung’s hair and settling back into the couch. “Now press play on the movie again. We’re not even halfway through the Notebook.”

“I can't believe you like gross movies like that,” Chaeyoung teases, leaning forward to press play on her laptop before settling back against her. 

Jeongyeon’s cheeks warm as she pinches Chaeyoung’s, but doesn't say much more, only sinking further against her. Chaeyoung wipes her tears away later that night, and Jeongyeon thinks that working with Chaeyoung might not be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally posted this as a one shot series of its own on AFF, but I thought it might be better to just upload it as part of this series instead.


	21. JeongChaeng II

“What is it?” Chaeyoung asks distractedly, trying to keep Jeongyeon awake and catch the shadows gathered at Jeongyeon’s jaw, too. “Do you want to take a break?”

“No, I’m still okay,” Jeongyeon replies, shifting ever so slightly, looking warm and comfortable in the bundle of covers and sheets Chaeyoung had sat her in. “Just thinking about you.”

A streak across her page. 

Chaeyoung curses quietly to herself, rummaging around for her eraser and making quick work of the errant pencil line she just made across the paper. 

“Are you okay?” Jeongyeon asks, voice lilting with worry, sounding as if she might rise from her warm cocoon.

“I’m fine,” Chaeyoung reassures quickly, happy that she hadn’t done too much damage in her own surprise. “Just… I thought I saw a spider.”

“I guess even the baby beast is scared of something,” Jeongyeon is quick to settle back into place at her words, looking pretty in a simple white button up a size too small for her. 

“Shut up,” Chaeyoung shoots back with a grin, happy Jeongyeon hadn’t asked any further questions. They're quiet again, if only for a minute, before Chaeyoung speaks again. “Why were you thinking about me?”

“Nothing serious,” Jeongyeon hums out, and Chaeyoung feels her shoulders lighten, just a little. “Just thinking about how you should stay over tonight.”

“Stay over?” Chaeyoung echoes with a blush and surprised laughter. “My apartment is only a few blocks away. I don't want to be a bother.”

Jeongyeon lets out a small noise in disagreement, looking warm and sleepy in the fading sunlight. “You’ve never been a bother. What's so different this time to any other time?”

“Nothing, I guess,” Chaeyoung murmurs, and Jeongyeon only gives her a triumphant look, knowing she’s won.

Later that night, Jeongyeon falls asleep against the crook of her neck, warm breath washing over her collarbone.

Chaeyoung doesn't sleep a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments or at my Twitter: whereskkaengie


	22. tell me that that lonely little heart of yours | jeongchaeng

_ She’s pretty _ .

It's the first thought that crosses Chaeyoung’s mind when Jeongyeon first crosses paths with her, tall and slender and lovely.

_ She’s beautiful _ , she amends, young and wide-eyed. As beautiful as she was intimidating, walking past Chaeyoung without even a single glance. 

Chaeyoung keeps quiet as Jeongyeon sinks down beside the girl who had introduced herself as Nayeon earlier, keeps quiet despite the uproar the butterflies in her stomach are causing. Chaeyoung keeps quiet and supposes that this will be all they’ll ever be - barely acquaintances, trainees together. Chaeyoung will probably even watch her debut before her, with all of her talent, with all of her promise.

_ Out of reach _ , Chaeyoung thinks. 

Forever out of reach.


	23. i like ours the most - i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the "Oh My Darling" verse. I was unsure how to continue, but these were to be posted a while ago haha. Sorry!

September is a hectic month, so full of artist comebacks and show guestings and photoshoots that they barely have a spare minute to breathe, let alone plan something for Nayeon’s birthday party. Jihyo’s every minute is spent travelling between the recording studio and filming locations, Sana’s left to deal with the rush of school children on trips after their Summer holidays and Nayeon is caught in the middle of it all, stuck all day in the studio, one idol group blurring into the next. Even Jeongyeon and Mina barely get a chance to see each other, both shooting for TV cameos and music videos and CFs. It’s a miracle Jihyo gets the chance to call at all.

“I’m glad the kids have some free time,” Jihyo says on the other line, bundled up in one of Nayeon’s sweatshirts and nursing a cup of tea - one from the set they’d gotten her for her concert, if the tag had anything to say about it.

“Me too,” Jeongyeon sighs out, peering up at the ceiling and wondering if Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were still up at such a late hour. “Tzuyu’s been studying hard. Chaeyoung and Dahyun have been keeping her company while they brainstorm.”

“Have they come up with anything yet?” Jihyo asks, shifting on the screen as a fresh-faced Sana joins her on the couch, clad in a jumper that looks too familiar to be a coincidence.

Jeongyeon narrows her eyes, careful not to raise her voice louder than she should, worried that she’d wake Mina from the longest sleep she’s had in days. “Is that my jumper?”

“I stole it from Minari,” Sana explains with a cheeky smile, cuddling up against a pliant Jihyo, who doesn't seem to mind how Sana snakes around her. “I didn't know it was yours, Jeongyeonie~”

Jeongyeon opens her mouth to ask for it back, but Jihyo cuts in with a look that silences them both, and Jeongyeon is left to wonder if Jihyo is really younger than them. “Can we please get back to the task at hand?”

“Right,” Jeongyeon shakes her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes and wondering what her managers would think if she just got rid of her bangs all together. “Chaeyoung and Dahyun both gave a few ideas when they dropped down for dinner earlier.”

“Are you adopting them?” Sana jokes before Jihyo can speak, only to get distracted by Jihyo’s small hiss, burning her tongue on her tea. Sana coos and urged Jihyo to look at her, and Jihyo seems to be happy under Sana’s attention… Which would be cute, if only Jeongyeon wasn’t the one watching.

“E- _ hem _ ,” Jeongyeon lifts her brows, and at least Jihyo blushes, shrugging away from Sana’s touch. Sana lets out a grumpy huff, but burrows back against Jihyo’s shoulder, hands lost in the pockets of her sweatshirt. 

“Okay, okay, we’re focused. What did Chaeyoung and Dahyun talk to you about?” Jihyo glances back towards the hallway when they all hear a noise, holding their breaths for a moment before they speak again.

“Chaeyoung suggested a princess day, where you two take Nayeon out for a spa day before joining us for dinner at a nice restaurant later in the evening. Dahyun...” Jeongyeon pauses when she feels Mina’s head nuzzle against her back, unable to help her smile at her pleased noise, seeming to be satisfied that Jeongyeon was still there. Jihyo smirks. Jeongyeon flips her off. “Dahyun suggested a surprise birthday party at your apartment. Small, intimate, away from the public’s eyes.”

“The spa day will have a lot less preparation involved,” Sana admits, her cheeks puffing out briefly in thought. “But the thought of people trying to follow us around all day is quite unappealing. I know Nayeon wouldn't want that, and neither would Jihyo. Besides, I want this to be  _ special. _ ”

Jihyo hums softly in agreement, pursing her own lips in thought as Sana wriggles about to get comfortable, resting her chin on top of Jihyo’s head. “That leaves buying decorations and food.”

“We’ll sort it,” Jeongyeon declares at the look of worry Sana and Jihyo share, seeming to consider their own packed schedules. Jeongyeon knows of her own schedule, but she’s sure she can boss Dahyun and Chaeyoung around a little easier with Tzuyu, Mina and Momo on her side. She lifts a hand at Jihyo’s skeptical look. “I promise.”

“And Nayeon unnie?” Jihyo asks, lifting her brows. A whole morning to keep Nayeon away from the apartment, a daunting mission in itself when all Nayeon wants to do is take naps all day. 

Jeongyeon sighs and resigns herself to her fate, knows better than to think she can handle Chaeyoung, Dahyun  _ and _ Momo when they’re hopped up on the excitement of the day. “I’ll sort her, too.”

Jihyo and Sana hang up then, hurried and rushed as Nayeon’s voice sounds from their room, and Jeongyeon sinks into the bed, ruffling her hair and wondering what she got herself into. Still, Mina shifts behind her, an arm winding around her waist and a sleepy kiss pressed to her shoulder, and suddenly things don’t feel quite as daunting anymore.


	24. I like ours the most - ii

Of course, things don't quite go as planned, and Mina wakes up to a phone call from a laughing Jihyo, which is certainly a welcome surprise on such an early September morning.

“She beat us to it,” Jihyo tells her over her giggles, Sana and Nayeon’s voice in the distance, and Mina can only make a noise of sleepiness and confusion. “Nayeon, she planned her own birthday party.”

“She planned her own party?” Jeongyeon asks groggily, woken up by the sound of Jihyo’s voice over the phone, and Mina smiles fondly at how fluffy her hair is in the morning. Mina places the phone back on the bedside table, now on loudspeaker as she thumbs through Jeongyeon’s unruly hair.

“She planned her own party,” Jihyo repeats again, letting out an amused sigh as her laughter finally trails away. She hears Sana squeal in the background, followed by a crash and Jihyo’s sigh. “She says to come over at around lunch time later.”

Jihyo hangs up then, or rather, Nayeon hangs up for her, and Mina meets Jeongyeon’s gaze, silent only for a moment before they burst into a fit of giggles. Mina takes in the sight of Jeongyeon, red hair shimmering in the warm sunlight, laughter loud and strong and bright, and her heart skips.

“She’s unbelievable,” Jeongyeon murmurs, puffing out a breath and shaking her head, her hands settling against the nape of her neck. Mina can only hum, gazing upon Jeongyeon’s features. “I want to say I’m surprised, but I’m not. Not really.”

“At least the kids get to sleep in,” Mina offers, and Jeongyeon lets out a groan, fingers toying with the fine hairs at the nape of Mina’s neck. She grins, tracing over the line of Jeongyeon’s collarbone. “What?”

“Are you really calling them that, too?” Jeongyeon asks, and Mina shifts to rest on her elbows instead, settling closer to Jeongyeon. “Jihyo’s started, too. I feel like they might burst into the room asking why we haven't fed them yet. Sana’s asking if we’re adopting them.”

“Well,” Mina starts, voice soft and smile softer as she brushes her nose against Jeongyeon’s. “I’ve  _ dated  _ two of them. So, it’s a good thing we aren’t really, right?”

“Right.” Jeongyeon kisses her then, cheeks and lips a pretty pink, arms winding just a little tighter around her neck. Mina sinks into her touch, melts into the way Jeongyeon’s breath catches, her own heart thudding wildly in her chest, and Mina knows she could spend the rest of her life doing just this. 

Well, she would, until she hears their front door fly open, the sound of hungry young adults filling their apartment. Jeongyeon breaks away with a grin and a groan, head collapsing against the pillows as their bedroom door bursts open, Dahyun and Chaeyoung feeling around blindly, an embarrassed Tzuyu trailing behind them.

“Are you two decent?” Dahyun demands, and only at Mina’s amused yes do they take their hands away from their eyes, jumping into bed with them.

“Jihyo unnie called and said you were making us breakfast,” Tzuyu informs them, tucking herself in against Mina as Jeongyeon wrestles Dahyun and Chaeyoung for her bolster pillow.

“That’s news to me,” Mina sighs out, wincing with a smile when a squealing Dahyun falls right out of the bed. She pats Tzuyu’s hip, her smile widening at Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s raucous laughter. “Go put the kettle on in kitchen and take them with you.”

“You’ll be right out, right, unnie?” Chaeyoung narrows her eyes as Tzuyu follows her instructions without question, trying to drag a whining Dahyun and resisting Chaeyoung back towards the kitchen.

“We’ll be right out,” Mina promises, hushing Jeongyeon’s noise of protest with a small pat to her stomach. The door doesn't quite shut behind them, but Mina sinks back into Jeongyeon, feeling her shake with laughter. “We spoke too soon.”

“Remind me to kill Jihyo when I see her next.” Jeongyeon sighs out, but when Mina looks up, she sees the smile on her face, the shimmer in her eyes, and the look she casts down the hallway, and Mina sees the rest of her life in that very moment.

Their morning is far from the quiet they had expected after Jihyo’s call, with Dahyun and Chaeyoung fighting over the last piece of toast, but Jeongyeon smiles at her from across their table of mismatched plates and cutlery, and Mina knows she wouldn't have it any other way.


	25. masterpiece | jeongchaeng

“Cold…”

Chaeyoung can't help the smile that crosses her face at the sound of Jeongyeon’s voice, shifting on her seat on Jeongyeon’s upper thighs at the shiver that ripples through the blonde.

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung murmurs, but Jeongyeon knows she’s not sorry at all, not when she reaches back to pinch her. “Ow!”

“Sorry,” Jeongyeon echoes in the same tone, and Chaeyoung only laughs, dipping her brush back into the cool paint before touching it against Jeongyeon’s skin again. “Hey!”

“Stay still,” Chaeyoung admonishes half-heartedly, settling one hand at the small of Jeongyeon’s back as she adds the last of the stars to her back.

Jeongyeon turns her head then, just a little, cheek pressed against her folded arms. “Pretty?”

Chaeyoung can't help herself, can't help the rush of affection she feels, filling her heart and threatening to burst with the sheer abundance of it. “Beautiful.”


End file.
